Blue Seas, White Sand, Black Wooser
Synopsis "Wooser and the gang are trapped in coffins on a beach next to a sea of blood. They seem oblivious to this." '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary A brief monologue about scenes normally seen when on the beach is narrated by Wooser before revealing the scene at hand; a beach filled with a blood colored sea shore and on it, a field of coffins. Wooser and company open their coffins to talk and close when finishing their statements throughout this episode from this point onwards. Wooser is feeling cold and wants a hot cup of coffee aside of fearing that the cold weather could be trouble for his business. In the coffin next to Wooser's right, Darth Wooser tries to note Wooser of something, but Wooser is waiting for a girl to appear instead of listening. The camera pans to two rows of coffins, the entire top row contains Miho, Len, Rin and Yuu in their orders as they exclaim on the hot weather and order some drinks and food. Wooser offers them coffee. Yuu thinks that the ramen has less quality than normal and on Wooser's left, The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken appears, but is silent as if he is trying to respond to Yuu. Wooser gets impressed by Yuu's knowledge as the other girls order the ramen anyway, despite Yuu's disapproval. Yuu orders a cream soda and Wooser commences making it while ignoring Darth Wooser's plea. They are discussing the old logos for "Kyalpis", "Panta" and "Melon Yemon" around the so-called cafe and a fortune teller machine, which Len asks Yuu for 100 yen for it's use. Wooser exclaims that their food is ready and the girls dig in and then complain about the coffee to Wooser as sounds of them eating can be heard for a small time as they open their coffins. Miho tells Wooser that the situation of the customer is better than the food's taste for ramen with Len agreeing. Yuu warns Len and Miho of Wooser hearing them and Rin notes the others of the Ramune tasting good with Miho backlashing Rin by saying that Ramune "always tastes good". Wooser talks to the girls in a group to respond to them about the food, but after a pause, the top row tells him not to talk to them and then call him creepy. Wooser attempts to retaliate by getting his half of the coffins try to speak in the same way that the top row did, except that there aren't any words being put together thanks to Ajipon (whom is next to Darth Wooser's right) and the Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken being silent characters. Wooser calls everyone useless and Darth Wooser notes that he's badmouthing the customers. Wooser exclaims that he wants to leave the cafe to go to Es Cavallet Beach. A thought bubble emerges and features Wooser in his Hottie form being approached by three entirely different girls for his looks. The girls ask Wooser to buy something for them and he consents. Darth Wooser continues his pleas from earlier and after Wooser comes to his senses from a sudden spell of breathlessness from his imagination, Darth Wooser notes Wooser that everyone is in Hell, meaning that they all had already died. Wooser shouts "OH, NO!" in shock and his soul ends up flying away from his body. After the ending credits, Wooser is with someone wearing a mascot suit of him with an "Anisama Goodwill Ambassador" ribbon around him and announces that the mascot will attend the 2015 Animelo Summer Live in the Saitama Super Arena. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Darth Wooser * Miho * Wooser (Hottie Wooser) * Rin * Len * Yuu * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken * Ajipon Quotes * Wooser: "The shining sun... The bouncing bodies of the girls... Swimsuits... Watermelon splitting... Yes, this is... The beach!" (woman screams in fear as the scene is revealed) * Len: "I'll have ramen." Yuu: " "It's bad for you." Miho: "I'll have the ramen too." Wooser: (about using artificial ramen) "We've been doing that since before it was popular. Since five years ago." Yuu: "And a Cream Soda." * Wooser: "You girls..." Len. Miho, Rin and Yuu: (Opens their coffins in a pause and then closes them.) Wooser: "Um... Girls?" Len. Miho, Rin and Yuu: (in broken unison) "Would..." You..." "Not..." "Talk..." "To..." "Us..." "Please?" "You..." "Are..." "Creepy." Wooser: "You little-" Len, Miho and Yuu: (in broken unison) "You..." "Are..." "Creepy." Wooser: "Hey, that's mean! I'll show them." (to Darth Wooser, Ajipon and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken) "Let's go guys!" * Woman in Aqua Blue Bikini: "Gotcha!" "Hottie" Wooser: "OH, SHIT!" Points of Interest * This is not the first episode where a number of characters had already died. That was in part of Awakening Arc, Episode 9 with Wooser and Rin. * With the great exception of Wooser thanks to Episode 5 of this season, this is the first time that everyone that appeared in this episode ended up in Hell for whatever reason. * Wooser's spirit popped out of his body once again. The first time that happened was in Season One, Episode 11. * This is the third time that a Wooser Mascot had appeared this season, this time on advertising the real life appearance in the Saitama Super Arena. The first time was on a poster in this season's first episode. * This is "Hottie" Wooser's first appearance since Phantasmagoric Arc, Episode 3. * "Kyalpis", "Panta" and "Melon Yemon" are parodic references to the real world beverage brands Calpis, Fanta and Mello Yello. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three